


I Love Yous

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: A quiet night on the couch for Bruce and Nat.





	I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> This series has come to an end, a lot later than I’d originally intended, but it’s been fun. I hope you’ve enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you :D

It was a quiet night. The TV was on low, reruns of an old show about serial killers playing. It was one of Natasha’s favorites for reasons Bruce couldn’t fathom. He wasn’t paying attention anyway. He had some grading to catch up on, sat on the floor in front of the couch with his laptop open on the coffee table. Natasha was lounging on the couch behind him, one hand playing with the hair at the back of his neck. 

“That’s very distracting,” he said, turning to look over his shoulder. 

Her eyes were on the TV, but her fingers stilled in his hair. 

“You mean this?” she asked, running her fingers from his hair, down the back of his neck, only stopping between his shoulder blades. 

It sent a pleasant chill down his spine. 

“Yes.” 

A piercing scream rang from the TV, drawing their attention. The killer they were chasing claimed another victim in a bloody mess on the screen. Bruce grimaced and looked back at Natasha. 

“Why do you watch this show?” 

She shrugged, eyes on the TV. 

“It’s not that bad,” she defended. “I think it’s fascinating, maybe a bit over dramatic at times.” 

“At times?” he questioned. 

“You’re more than welcome to watch the TV downstairs.” 

He smirked and went back to the paper he was reviewing. “I’m not watching, I’m working.” 

“Okay then,” she muttered, bringing her fingers back up to his hair. 

They lapsed back into their comfortable silence, but Bruce couldn’t focus on his work anymore. He gave up after a few minutes and closed his laptop. 

“I’m coming up,” he said and stood up. 

Natasha smiled up at him and sat up. Bruce sat on the cushion her head had been resting on.  She laid back down with her head in his lap. 

“My turn,” she said. 

Bruce smiled down at her, and ran his fingers through her curls. She’d let it grow out the last few years, dyed it red again a few months ago when they moved into the house. It was still hard to believe that they’d made it to this point. Six years ago, there’d been a faint hope, a dream that after all of the fighting and global catastrophes there was a peaceful, normal existence waiting for them. But here they were, spending a Wednesday night on the couch, quietly comfortable in each other’s presence. 

Natasha shifted against his lap and sighed. 

“I love you,” he said suddenly. 

He felt Natasha stiffen against him momentarily before relaxing again. That seemed to be her response most of the time. Too many years of suppressing her own emotions to become someone else for a job did that to a person. She was better at showing Bruce how she felt and he wouldn’t hold it against her. 

She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. Her lips quirked up in a faint smile and she reached up to cup his cheek. 

“I adore you,” she whispered, running her thumb over the stubble on his cheek. 

Bruce leaned into her hand and covered her hand with his. 

“Did you ever think we’d end up here?” 

Natasha shook her head. “Never.” 

“But I’m already getting used to it.” She yawned and let her arm drop over her eyes. 

Bruce checked his watch and saw that it was already after ten. 

“It is getting late.” 

“After this episode,” she said and turned back to the TV. 

Bruce chuckled and rested his hand on her waist. If he was being honest, the show wasn’t that bad he just liked to give her a hard time about it. He wouldn’t trade nights like this for the world. 


End file.
